


Hold on Hope

by asimplenightmare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, GTA, Los Santos, M/M, Romance?, Vagabond, pamsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplenightmare/pseuds/asimplenightmare
Summary: Ryan, otherwise known as Vagabond, has commited countless crimes across Los Santos and doesn't plan on stopping soon.But what happens when he meets a British teen who needs him more than anything?





	1. My Screwup

Gavin was shaking as the gunfire grew louder. He held his hands over his ears, willing for it to stop. He had been living in this warehouse for a few months now, why were people just now using it for drug deals?

He had run away from home after his parents’ argument got physical. Neither of them even cared to go look for him. He was tired of being a disappointment to everyone he knew. So he hopped a bus and ended up in the thriving city of Los Santos.

He spent the first week trying to find a place to stay, and a place for work. He found the warehouse almost instantly but still hasn't found a source of income. He run away fund was depleting fast, but he couldn't think about that now.

Gavin didn't even realize the noise had subsided until he saw a shadow standing over him. He looked up and saw a man with a skull mask on. The Brit backed up against the wall, wiping the few tears that has leaked away from his face.

“It's alright.” The man said softly. “I won't hurt you.” He knelt down. “Do you live here? Alone?”

Gavin nodded slowly, not sure if he could really trust the man. He was wearing a skull mask after all. “W-who are you?”

The Vagabond looked around and whispered softly, “My name is Ryan.”

“Gavin.” He relaxed and stood slowly. “How did you know I was here?”

“I saw you during the fight. Luckily the others didn't. Do you want to come with me? We can grab some lunch.” 

The Brit smiled and nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

They became friends, and even lived together when Ryan took a break from crimes. It only lasted a month, but Gavin didn't care. He knew it was Ryan's life and understood it wasn't something you could just quit. 

They wrecked a few cars, blew up a couple boats, but ultimately lived in the warehouse where Ryan had found Gavin. Nobody ever bothered them, but Gavin often had nightmares from that day.

The Vagabond would lay next to Gavin and assure him everything would be okay.

Gavin believed him.

Ryan wouldn't give Gavin a big gun, just a simple pistol to get him by in the case of an emergency. He bought sunglasses for him. Gavin was the happiest when Ryan didn't have the mask on. But when it was, Gavin wasn't necessarily scared of him, just what was coming. 

They never really met anyone who stayed for a long time. Ryan said he liked to work alone, but Gavin was different. Gavin knew Ryan didn't have any personal relationships.

The night Gavin fell in love with him was clear, and the sky had so many stars, a number didn't even exist to name it. The air was chilly, but neither of them wanted to go to sleep just yet.

They were laying on the roof of a very beat up minivan, after a successful robbery. Ryan was pointing out the different constellations to Gavin. 

“See those cluster of stars near Orion’s Belt? That's Pleiades, the gay constellation.” Ryan chuckled. “There's seven stars, each representing a different one of the seven sisters. Looks like we can only see three tonight.” He sighed, wrapping an arm around Gavin and pulling him closer. 

Gavin snuggled against Ryan's side and listened to his heartbeat. He was never one to question his sexuality, though he was only 16, he was certain of it. He looked up to see Ryan staring intently at the stars and realized how happy he was. Moments like this meant everything to Gavin. He could see his and Ryan's future together. 

He loved the man who saved him only a year ago.

Ryan soon sat up, noticing Gavin's quietness and seeing he was asleep, and gently placed Gavin in the backseat to sleep more comfortably. He gently brushed the back of his hand against the Brit’s cheek. “I'm sorry I can't give you a normal life, Gav. I just want you to be happy…” the Vagabond sighed and fell asleep in the driver’s seat.

Gavin was able to keep these feelings to himself, but his love grew stronger with each day he spent with the man. The two kept going about their normal lives, until the day everything went to hell.

 

It was a sunny day in Los Santos when Gavin got too involved. He was in the car waiting as Ryan held off a few cops. He noticed they were closing in on him, so Gavin threw a grenade to scare them off. Little did he know Ryan moved, but he dodged before any damage was done. 

Gavin had never seen him so angry.

“For god sakes Gavin, they could've killed you! Do you have any idea what that would have been like for me?”

Gavin sat in silence, confused. He was the one that almost killed Ryan, but he was more concerned about Gavin's safety. He knew he fucked up, but he never would have guessed Ryan would leave him.

“Ryan!” Gavin whined, tugging on the man’s sleeve. “I promise you I'll train harder so you don't have to worry about me.”

Ryan growled softly and pulled off the side of the road to face the younger boy. “Gavin, you can't be with me anymore.” Gavin's heart clenched. Did Ryan feel that was about him? “I don't want you to be in danger. Lindsay is a great friend of mine and she’ll take care of you.” 

Gavin looked at his hands in his lap. Guess Ryan was strictly business. 

When Ryan pulled into the driveway, he took off the mask and set it in the backseat. Gavin got out of the car and looked at the house. It was small and run down, and the neighbors didn't seem friendly. 

The older man walked to the front door and knocked. Gavin stood next to him, taking in a deep breath. 

A red-headed woman answered and smiled when she saw Ryan. “Hey. This must be Gavin, huh? Don't worry Gavin, I have plenty of guy friends that you can hang out with.” 

Gavin blinked back tears and nodded. “Can you give us a minute?” Ryan asked. Lindsay nodded and stepped back into the house.

“Ryan, please.” Gavin begged, tears spilling from his eyes.

“I'm sorry Gavin.” He gently cupped the Brit’s cheek, brushing away a few tears with his thumb. “I don't want to be the one who gets you hurt or worse.” His voice cracked, and Ryan turned away. 

Gavin immediately missed the warmth of his hand. The Vagabond turned to look at Gavin once more, his eyes glazed. He then got into the car and drove away. Gavin watched the man he loved leaving until he couldn't see the car any longer. “I love you…” He went inside to start his new, safe life.


	2. My Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward six years into the future

Gavin woke up to the smell of pancakes filling what was probably the entire apartment. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. 9:00 am. It's a good thing today was a day off.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where Lindsay was making pancakes, and Michael was sitting down and drinking a cup of coffee.

“Gavin, you're up early for a Saturday.” Michael chuckled, thanking Lindsay as she set a plate down in front of him. 

Gavin pulled up a chair to the bar and nodded. “Pancakes woke me up.”

“They always have.” Lindsay smiled and set a plate down for the Brit. 

“Geoff said he's got something to tell us, so the crew will be over sometime today.”

“My money's on Ray getting here first.” Lindsay smirked and sat down to eat.

“No fucking way. Jack lives the closest.”

“But she has to wait on Geoff.”

Michael scratched the back of his neck nervously. “He said it was pretty important.” Michael gave his wife a look that she knew all too well. They were hiding something from Gavin.

Lindsay loves Gavin like a little brother, but she always tries to make him feel included with their crew. However, some things just have to be hidden from the young boy. 

“Gavin, you wanna go with me to the thrift store? I need to get something for Jack’s birthday and I know how much she loves thrift clothes.”

“Shouldn't we be here for the Geoff talk?” The Brit questioned.

“I'm sure it's just crew stuff. Nothing Michael can't fill us in on later.” Lindsay laughed awkwardly.

“Hm. Guess we could go. I need some new kicks anyway.”

“Perfect! So go get dressed, we're leaving as soon as I finish!”

Gavin laughed and made his way back to his room.

After Gavin lived in Lindsay's house for a few months, she got engaged to Michael. They bought an apartment with enough room for Gavin, and even let him join the Fake AH Crew. They still kept him out of trouble, he was involved with planning and setting heists up. But once they began, he and Lindsay stayed back at the apartment.

He missed Ryan dearly, even after the six years without hearing or seeing him. Of course, Vagabond was everywhere. But that wasn't Ryan. 

He and Ray tried dating before, but they just didn't work. They're still amazing friends, but Gavin does feel a pang of guilt when he sees Ray sitting alone and knows it's his fault.

“I can't believe Geoff is even considering hiring him. What would that do to Gavin?” The now blonde wife of Michael questioned.

Gavin leaned closer to the doorway so he could hear better.

“God, Linds, I don't know what he's thinking. We're going to get way too much publicity if he joins.”

“He’ll kill me if he finds out I let Gavin into the crew.”

“He probably already knows.”

Lindsay knew Michael was right. She's been a good caretaker though, right? And hopefully if Ryan joins he can take over after he ends her life for putting Gavin in danger. 

“Lindsay, we ran into the guy on a heist. If he doesn't join we might clash and Gavin will find out and everything will go to shit.”

“I'm just worried. I don't think Gavin has stopped loving him.” 

The Brit’s breath hitched. He was certain they were speaking of Ryan now. Was he really coming back, after all these years? What would Gavin ever say to him? 

...What happens if Ryan doesn't remember him?

———

He stared at the sky, looking at the various shapes of clouds. He and Gavin always loved to do this.

Gavin… 

God, he missed the boy. It wasn't easy working alone after he left him in Lindsay's hands. He saw Gavin's face in random strangers when pulling off a robbery. He just couldn't shake the feeling deep inside him that he made a mistake.

Often times he'd drive past Lindsay's house to see if he could catch a glimpse of the Brit, but stopped trying when he saw multiple moving vans scattered across the front lawn. 

He had aged a bit, but his lust for crime never ceased. Though he was getting lonely, he never let that stop him.

Until he got into the middle of someone else's heist.

The Vagabond didn't mean to get involved, it just happened. He was walking down the street when a cop whizzed past him. He ran to see where it was going, his curiosity getting the better of him. He was amazed to find them surrounding a bank. Nobody was dumb enough to rob the highest secured bank in Los Santos, were they?

He put his mask on quickly and took cover, trying to see who the perpetrators were. Ryan laughed to himself as he saw men wearing travel masks. 

A cop had spotted him and informed his nearby partners. Ryan quickly moved away, not wanting to be in the heist. 

The police began to shoot him, the Vagabond had no choice but to fire back. He backed into a wall and found himself cornered. 

This is it… this is how I die. Doing what I love but on some other person’s crime.

Ryan sighed and continued to hold them off, making a half hearted attempt to actually survive. He saw a helicopter flying over head and before he knew what was going on, a c4 was dropped and detonated on the police officers. 

Ryan ran out of the ally as quickly as possible, now finding two helicopters blocking his path.

“Get in!” A person yelled from one. 

Ryan obeyed and climbed in, his gun ready in case they tried anything. 

They flew in silence and landed on Mt. Chiliad. Everyone got out of the helicopters and all eyes were on the Vagabond. 

“I'm sorry for ruin-”

“Shut the fuck up. I saw you put on the mask.” The (what Ryan assumed to be) leader crossed his arms over his chest. “Wanted a little cash for yourself? Is that it?”

“No, no! I was merely walking around when I saw the cops, I-I panicked and put on the mask because I thought they were going after my warehouse.”

He heard the main one sigh. “Alright I'm sorry. I better hear a thank you for saving your ass though.”

Ryan nodded, “Thank you for saving my ass. I would have been gone for sure.”

A female voice startled him. “Geoff, we have to get back to the apartment. I'm sure they're wondering where we are.”

Geoff looked at his wife, then back to the Vagabond. “We’ll be in touch.”

They four others got into a car and left Ryan, dumbfounded on the top of a mountain.

 

He thought back to that day, taking place only a few weeks ago. Geoff had now contacted him and questioned his future. 

His stomach churned at the thought of being involved with a group of people. What if he let them down? What if he can’t protect them?


	3. My Big Move

Michael cursed under his breath as he opened the door, Ray walking into his apartment.

“Well I'm glad to see you too.” Ray flopped down onto the couch and pulled out his Gameboy.

“I didn't mean it like that. Lindsay said you'd be here first and I said it'd be Jack.”

Ray looked up and gave Michael a worried look. “I'm sure she's a little busy with Geoff.”

Michael sighed and sat next to Ray. “Fucking Vagabond. I don't know what to think of this. On one hand, it'll be fucking hard. Lindsay said Gavin knew the guy but if he doesn't join us, we’ll have to take him down. And Gavin will probably find out anyway and think we betrayed him.”

Ray set his Gameboy down and nodded. “Back when Gavin and I tried, he was never truly happy. I think a few times he saw a picture of Vagabond and he'd get a couple tears in his eyes. No hard feelings though, not exactly my type.” Ray scratched his head. “Plus the guy will be pissed when he finds out Lindsay let him into our group.” 

Suddenly the buzzer rang and the two knew that the meeting would be starting soon.

 

“I'm just saying, this guy obviously has skills. And if he wears the mask all the time, he will get involved by accident. He could turn on us very easily if he's not in.” Geoff let out a heavy sigh.

“It would be good to have a little extra help.” Jack said softly.

“What about Gavin? He is head over heels for the guy.” Ray rubbed his temples.

Geoff shook his head. “Kid was 16. He didn't know what love was until he met us.” The eldest said harshly.

Clearly, Geoff has made up his mind. It was getting everyone else on board that would be a problem. Jack had already agreed, but he knew Michael and Ray would be hesitant.

Jack placed her hand on Geoff’s shoulder, “Why don’t you go outside to calm down a bit, I'll talk to them.”

Geoff exhaled heavily and walked towards the door.

“Jack, I don't want to hurt Gavin.” Michael tapped his fingers on the couch.

“I know, but we can’t have the Vagabond running about, getting into the middle of our heists.”

“She's right, Michael.” Ray piped in. “It's only a matter of time before he's around during pre-planning, and we have to deal with Gavin seeing him up close.”

Michael shook his head. “Alright, I'm in. But are we going to have Gavin here during the meeting with him?”

Jack bit her lip. “I'm not sure yet. Geoff wanted to get Lindsay’s input.”

The buzzer rang, signaling Geoff was ready to re-enter. Jack walked over to let him in and allow him to hear the news.

———

“What about this?” Gavin held up a brown leather jacket with holes in it.

Lindsay shook her head. “I don't think she's into leather right now. Plus the holes are in the wrong places.”

Gavin put the jacket back and thought about their rushed departure from the apartment. Clearly, the group was hiding something yet again from Gavin. He was tired of them walking around on eggshells just to keep his feelings okay. Just because he was still longing to see Ryan didn't mean he couldn't handle the truth. 

But now it seemed they were talking about him. Gavin had overheard Michael and Lindsay talking about letting him into the group. Which would be just fine, it's not like Gavin would see him much anyway. 

“I'm sorry we still treat you like a baby.” Lindsay's voice startled Gavin.

“Oh, it's okay. I get it.”

“It's not fair though.” She sighed. “They treat me like they treat you. A fragile thing that could shatter at any moment. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to not be in the action of heists. I just wish they wouldn’t assume I didn't want to be.”

Gavin nodded, understanding. “If people would just train me, I think I'd be a big help to the team. But I can't drive and I certainly can't fly, I don't have a big gun, and I never have much money. If they'd only let me try a simple one. Like a gas station.”

Lindsay offered him a tired smile. “Maybe we’ll go fight for ourselves tonight. Everyone should still be at the apartment.”

“If only we could find Jack a bloody present.”

Lindsay laughed and shook her head. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Gavin pulled out a Hawaiian shirt. “This?”

Lindsay's eyes lit up. “It's perfect!”

———

“Is everyone still here?” Lindsay whispered as she entered the apartment.

“You bet your ass we are!” Geoff yelled.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Drinking tonight?”

“Celebration!” Geoff yelled, yet again.

“Gav, can you take this to my room? I'll wrap it later.” Lindsay handed the shirt over as Gavin nodded. Once he was out of earshot, Lindsay cocked a brow at her husband. “You guys letting him in.” 

Michael swallowed hard. “Yeah. Pros outweighed the cons. And Geoff wanted to celebrate us all making a decision together for once.”

“Glad me and Gavin were included.” She mumbled, walking back to find Gavin. She opened her door and saw Gavin looking at the pictures in her and Michael’s room. She still had one of her and Ryan, when they were teenagers.

“He was my best friend. We used to beat people up together.” Lindsay smiled sadly at the memory. “After high school he just disappeared. Until he contacted me, regarding you.”

Gavin sat on their bed. “He and I only spent maybe a year together. Why did it mean so much to me?”

“You love him, Gavin.” He noticed how she kept it in present tense. “And I hate to be the one to break this to you, but he's joining us.”

“I heard you and Michael talking this morning. And I think I'll be okay. He probably doesn't even remember me.” Gavin laughed and stood up. “And I guess we’re celebrating the new guy. So might as well enjoy it.” He walked out, heading straight for the drinks. 

 

“We still have to have a meeting.” Geoff slurred, draping an arm over Gavin. “He agrees and he's in.” Gavin nodded, tipping back another drink. Geoff continued, “I don't want you around when he gets here. I wanna see if the guy knows ya first.”

Gavin laughed. “I doubt it.” 

Michael watched Gavin get drunk from the other side of the room. “I had a feeling he'd take it bad.”

Ray took a sip of his soda. “At least he's not crying.”

Michael growled. He hated when Gavin drank. Sure, the two were only two years apart but Michael still thought of him as a son in a way. “Maybe he can just stay in his room until he leaves. This way he can hear, but not see. Just to see if he can handle it.”

“Not a bad idea. When’s the meeting again?”

“Geoff said tomorrow evening. Probably so he can't get rid of the hangover.”

“Smart. I'm gonna hit it pretty soon, you'll be okay with all these drunk idiots?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow man.”

“See ya Michael.”


	4. My Happy Place

A sudden bright light was enough for Gavin to awaken, groaning as his head began throbbing. 

“Sorry, Gav. But you and I need to clean up the house for the meeting.”

Gavin pulled the covers over his head, whining. “What about Michael?”

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Had to take Geoff and Jack back to their apartment for some planning. They're both still hungover, and I can see you are too.” She tugged at his blanket. “I didn't drink so I'm not cleaning up bottles.”

She left the room, knowing Gavin would get up. And he did, accepting the headache pills and glass of water Lindsay left for him. 

After he dressed, he walked to the living room to find Lindsay scrubbing the kitchen floor, muttering to herself. Gavin knew she was nervous, probably for the meeting taking place in seven hours. He sighed and walked around, picking up the half-empty bottles he found along the way. He disposed of them and sat on the floor next to Lindsay. “You okay?”

She stopped and looked up at him, a piece of hair falling in front of her face. “He's gonna kill me you know.” 

Gavin laughed. “I can come out if he does. I heard Michael say you're all making me stay in my room until it's over.”

“I wouldn't want to put either of you in that position.”

Gavin leaned back against the refrigerator. “I… I don't know how I feel about him exactly. He took me in and helped me live. He made me so happy. And I make one mistake and he dumps me off at a stranger’s house.”

“Gavin…”

The tears were slipping out of his eyes now. “I begged for him to let me stay. I needed him so badly. And I'm pretty sure he needed me too.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Do… do you think he remembers me?”

Lindsay hugged him tightly and whispered. “I don't think anyone could forget you, Gavin Free.”

 

———

Ryan was pacing back and forth in the warehouse. He still had hours before the meeting. Why was he so worked up? They seemed to work well as a group. He could just wiggle in and not make a big deal about it. Right?

He drank the rest of the bottle of water he stole from the convenience store. He was so anxious for this meeting, but as the sun shifted positions he grew even more nervous. 

What if the others rejected the idea? Would they hate him for butting in? Nobody even knows him, and Ryan doesn't know any of them. “This is definitely going to be a disaster.” He shook his head and sat on the ledge of the roof, feet dangling below him.

He was tired of being alone all the time. Maybe this could be a fresh start for him. He could be apart of a family again… He could maybe even find love again. 

Ryan didn't want to get his hopes up, but it was too late. Now he was imagining doing normal things with the group. Going drinking at the bar, exchanging gifts on birthdays and holidays, and just driving around for fun. 

He realized how much of a softy he had become. Ever since Gavin, he hasn't had the cold, dead look in his eyes. He was actually nice to people when he didn't have the mask on. He barely even wore the mask now. 

When was the last time he even committed a worthwhile crime? He didn't even care anymore. Maybe with this new group, he would want to commit crimes again. But even if he didn't, hopefully he'd still be a part of a family again. That's what he missed the most.

A smile stretched across his face. It was the first for a long time. He just hopes it won't falter after the meeting.

———

“I'm sorry Gavin, but this will be the best for now. Just until we see what this guy is like.” Geoff patted the boy’s back.

“You'll be able to hear everything anyway. Just stay back here and don't be afraid to cover your ears if it gets too much, okay?” Michael added.

Gavin nodded with a smile. “I'm okay guys, really. I just want you all to be happy with the crew. We’re a family, after all. And family looks after each other.”

“God, Lindsay. Stop with the Disney movies.” Ray rolled his eyes and she just offered him a sheepish smile. 

The clocked ticked 7 and they all looked at Gavin. He smiled and gave them a little nod. They all walked out the the living room and sat. 

The buzzer rang at exactly 7:03, and Lindsay for up to answer.

Needless to say, the Vagabond was surprised to see his friend. “Oh, Lindsay! It's uh, been a while.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit, must've gone to the wrong apartment…”

She laughed and waved her hand. “Nope. Fake AH crew member, at your service.” She stepped aside to let him in, and Ryan caught sight of the people standing before him. “I must say Ryan, the mask definitely hides you from the sun.” Lindsay smiled nervously, hoping she was lightening the mood.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Guess it does.” Ryan stood awkwardly, looking around the apartment. His breath stopped when he saw a photo of Gavin, Lindsay, and a man he didn't recognize in a wedding photo. “You got married, huh?” He said quietly.

Michael extended his arm. “Nice to meet you. She's said a lot about you.”

Ryan shook his hand and debated on asking about Gavin. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Geoff cleared his throat. “Are we done? Because there are more important things to be talking about right now.” Lindsay gestured for Ryan to sit on the chair and he complied. Geoff continued, “After careful consideration, my team and I have decided you would be a benefit to our crew. You don't have to make your decision right away, but just know we are interested.”

They all sat quietly, each with their own thoughts.

Gavin was in the bedroom, silently hoping Ryan would agree. And he hoped Ryan remembered him. He had heard and watched the scene unfold before him, smiling as he saw how awkward Ryan was acting around Lindsay. He had to admit though, Ryan looked older. Tired. And maybe a little lost. But Gavin was certain. He still loved Ryan. 

Seeing him was breathtaking, and Gavin had to turn away just to keep himself composed. When he was sure he could handle it, he turned his attention back just in time to see Michael and Ryan shaking hands. That was definitely strange. But Gavin knew that he was just being friendly. 

Geoff’s voice had surprised the Brit, he wasn't used to hearing the eldest be so harsh. He couldn't really hear what was said afterwards, then there was silence. It lasted for what felt like an eternity.

Ryan then broke the silence. “Is Gavin here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you next time <3


	5. My Changing Ways

Geoff sat up straighter and looked towards Lindsay, whose hands were shaking in her lap. The rest of the group had shifted in their positions, also waiting for a response from the blonde female.

She kept her eyes down as she asked quietly, “Does it change your answer?”

Ryan shook his head, his features softening a bit. “The truth is, I'm tired of working alone. Not communicating with people really took a toll on me. The lust for blood has seem to gotten lost for me. I'm not the vicious Vagabond you saw once. I'm just your normal everyday robber.” He scratched the back of his neck. “If you're willing to accept me, then I would love to join your crew.”

Geoff let out a sigh of relief and stood up. “Alright, you heard the man. It's time to celebrate!” Geoff immediately lost his intimidating look as he walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. Ryan was a bit shocked to see his new boss loosening up around him already. But he was glad. At least Geoff was an easy going guy.

The rest of the crew walked over to Ryan and welcomed him in. “Don't worry, Geoff is serious when it comes to crimes. It’s nice to see him having fun.” Michael smiled and clapped the man on the back. “Welcome to the family, Ryan.”

The Vagabond laughed and made his way over to Ray, who was drinking a soda. “Not much for alcohol I suppose?”

The boy shook his head with a smile. “But it is fun to watch these guys turn into idiots.”

Ryan smiled and leaned on the counter. “Have you seen Lindsay? She disappeared after Geoff mentioned celebrating.”

Ray laughed. “Probably making sure she had enough headache pills for these guys.”

Ryan chuckled, then looked back towards the hallway. Nobody had answered his question. Which could either be a good or bad thing. Maybe it was best if Lindsay let Gavin go off on his own. He is 22, after all. 

The man looked out into the living room, smiling as he saw everyone playing Twister. He nearly spat out his Diet Coke when Geoff toppled over, taking Michael and Ray with him.

“Excuse me?”

Ryan’s head snapped over to where the voice came from. He gasped as he saw Gavin standing before him, a small smile playing at his lips. “Gavin?” 

“The one and only.” The Brit wrapped his arms around the Vagabond’s body tightly, tears springing to his eyes. “I missed you.”

“Gavin…” Ryan embraced the boy. “I missed you too.” 

Gavin pulled away and wiped his eyes, chuckling. “You're in the crew?”

“Yeah. Celebration.” Ryan motioned to the boys, who were now engaged in an arm wrestling match. “Are you and Lindsay in?”

“Kind of? They never let us in the action though. Must be scared we’ll bloody screw something up.”

Ryan looked at Gavin sadly. He had treated the Brit the same way. 

Gavin took notice of this and his face flushed with embarrassment. “Oh! Ryan, I-I didn't mean it like that…”

He shook his head and smiled. “I'm glad you're happy, Gavin.” 

Gavin looked down, quiet for a moment. “I was happy when I was with you, too.”

Ryan looked away, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. “Well, I am back now. And I don't plan on leaving you again.” He hugged Gavin tightly again.

Gavin accepted the hug, smiling happily. He looked over to Lindsay, who was talking with Jack. The females gave him a thumbs up.

“Would you like to tell me about your life with Lindsay?” Ryan questioned. 

Gavin's eyes lit up as he took Ryan's hand. “Absolutely!” Gavin led him back to his bedroom so they could talk without the interruptions of the party, and plus Gavin had some pretty amazing pictures to show Ryan.

 

“So this is when Michael proposed. He made me hide in the bushes so I could capture the moment he asked Lindsay.” Gavin set the picture aside and smiled at the memory. 

He and Ryan were sitting on the edge of his bed, now talking for a few hours. 

“I take it he's good to her then?”

Gavin nodded and grinned. “I'm pretty sure he was scared of her when they first met.” 

“She was always a bit scary.” Ryan chuckled.

Gavin set the photos down and layed back on the bed. “Everyone was scared for you to join.”

Ryan looked behind him at the boy, his brow raised. “Why was that?”

Gavin blushed, looking away and mumbling, “Because of me.”

“Why because of you?” Ryan laid down on his side, facing Gavin.

“Well, I was pretty heartbroken when you left. Being the nosey pricks they are, I told them about us. About how I…” Gavin trailed off.

Ryan looked down at Gavin, frowning. “I'm sorry I put you through that. It wasn't right. God, I missed you. It got so lonely, lying on the car roof, stargazing all alone. I had nobody to talk to. Things weren't the same without you…”

Gavin's heart pounded against his chest. Ryan was looking into his eyes intently. “Ryan I… I loved you.”

Ryan felt a pang of guilt and he moved away. “I'm sorry. I confused you, didn't I?”

“No! Ryan it's not like that! I meant… I still love you.” Ryan didn't know when Gavin had grabbed his hand, and he was now rubbing the back of it. “I fell in love with you back then. Even though you were older. Geoff tried telling me it wasn't love, but now that you're here, I know it was and is love.” He sighed, looking into Ryan's eyes. “I understand if you hate me. But I know that the lives we live cause us to think today could be our last. So I needed to tell you how I feel, before you were gone forever.” Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he was smiling.

“Oh Gavin.” Ryan wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes. He then pressed his lips to Gavin's. Gavin returned his kiss, moving closer to Ryan.

The door opening caused Gavin to scramble away. “Hey Gav I was gonna go to bed so- Oh”

Ryan looked away, blushing profusely, as was Gavin. “Uh, I should probably get home…”

Lindsay shook her head. “You can stay here tonight, Rye. If that’s alright with you, Gavin?”

Gavin nodded, still embarrassed. Lindsay smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

“I guess we should sleep then.” 

Ryan nodded, smiling. “Yeah, we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! An epilogue (or two) will be posted later. Thanks for reading! <3


	6. The Book of Love

_ The book of love is long and boring... _

“Ryan, you've got to be careful.” Gavin watched him through the computer screen, his voice dripping with annoyance.

Ryan chuckled, fixing his mask. “I'm always careful.” He gave the signal to Michael, who gave one to Geoff and they moved up from their position.

Right now they were hunting down their biggest enemy. And it's been a long time coming. 

Ever since Ryan joined the crew, their heists have been prosperous. He definitely added a lot to their team. 

But now it's been 10 years since he's joined and to be honest… he was getting older. His body couldn't handle the stress anymore, but he had to push through.

Geoff sensed it too, and so the set to take down the one behind everything they've had to go after.

Their final mission. 

Gavin was in an unmarked vehicle parked a safe distance away with his equipment, watching his team and ready to warn them of anything he sees. Ray and Jack were outside to provide outside coverage, while Michael, Geoff, and Ryan went in to take him down personally.

An explosion and a worried yell alerted Gavin. 

“Fuck! He's getting away! Ray! Jack!”

Gavin frantically clicked between cameras, unable to find them anymore. “They’ve knocked out the cameras, I can't see you guys!”

Another explosion could be heard through the earpiece, and then a long beep. 

“Guys? Guys?!” Gavin’s heartbeat picked up as he realized the earpieces must've gone deaf. But that also meant someone was close to it.

“I see them!” Jack yelled, and then gunfire rung in Gavin’s ears. 

“We...him!” Geoff’s voice could faintly be heard.

“He's not good.” Gavin’s stomach dropped. Someone on their team is injured. Who? Fuck, it would be an hour til they got to him.

“Gavin? Geoff and I are coming to pick you up. Jack and Ray… they're taking him.”

Gavin was speechless. The love of his life could be dying in the backseat of a car and he can't even be there for him.

 

The car ride wasn't the best. Jack couldn't focus and he was speeding and Ryan wasn't waking up. Ray tried to bandage him up, and he cleaned off his clothes the best he could. They left the mask in the car, trying to come up with a good cover story.

They entered him in the hospital and claimed they found the guy in an alley, and a gang must've gotten to him. Doctors forced them out of the room as they got to work on Ryan.

Ray shook his head. “Gavin’s gotta be pissed.”

Jack nodded, looking through the glass at Ryan. “We did the right thing. I can't fix this.”

He sat on the floor, blowing out. “Think our story was convincing enough?”

Jack faintly smiled. “I'm sure it was.”

The two remained silent, just staring off. They knew this was the end. But they didn't want it go go like this.

 

“What the bloody hell happened in there?” Gavin questioned, fuming as the van doors opened.

“He had a couple traps set, we didn't see them.” Geoff ran a hand down his face, looking over at Michael. 

“Ryan ran in there further  _ like a fucking idiot  _ and nearly blew his limbs off. Geoff and I had to run in to save his ass.”

“He's going to be fine.” Geoff said, sternly. “We got him. The mission is a success.”

“Not if my bloody husband is dead!” Gavin cried, covering his face.

Michael sighed, looking in the rear view mirror at the Brit. “He's going to be okay. Ryan’s been through worse.”

Gavin knew this. But he was also younger, and stupider for that matter. Ryan had to be okay. He just had to be.

They pulled into the apartment complex, checking around to make sure nobody was looking. “Why aren't we at the safe house?” Gavin inquired, getting out of the van. 

“Gotta change before we go to the hospital.”

“Hospital?” Gavin knew they never went to the hospital. Unless someone was dying. “Let’s bloody hurry up then!”

They went inside, Lindsay having a worried look on her face as they entered. “I'm guessing it didn't go well?”

Geoff breezed past her to go find clothes, and Michael hugged her tightly. “Gavin… Ryan’s the one who's injured. He's at the hospital…” Michael whispered, leaving to go to his bedroom.

Lindsay went over and hugged the Brit. “I'm really glad this is the last mission.” Lindsay could feel the tears in her eyes. “He's going to be okay.”

 

Gavin never left the room. Ryan’s been in a coma for four days, and everyone was growing more worried with each passing day. 

“Gavin, cmon. You need to go home and rest, and shower for that matter.” Lindsay rested her hand on his shoulder.

Gavin shook his head, holding Ryan’s hand tighter. “I have to be here.” His voice was barely a whisper. 

Lindsay sighed and sat back in her chair. Nobody knew if Ryan was going to wake up, and nobody knew what Gavin would do if that happened. 

“We took him down. It's over after this.”

“But you know what Ryan was like. What if Gavin adopts that?” Jack shook his head. “I've never seen an injury this bad.”

Geoff nodded. “He got too ahead of himself. We were going to kill him, but slowly. Ryan was too impatient to wait for us and this is what happened.”

Jack put her hand on Geoff’s. “Gavin can stay with us, until he gets back on his feet.”

Geoff nodded slowly, looking out to the city. 

 

“Why'd you have to run in?” Gavin was alone with Ryan, desperate for him to wake up. It's been 10 days now, and the doctors said he should be awake by now. “We didn't have to rush this, it's our final mission. It's over…” Gavin held back a sob. “Don't leave me now. You already left once, I can't take it again. I'll just burden everyone else. They're already walking on eggshells around me.

“I need you. You've wanted a normal life for so long, and now we can have one. Together.” The tears began falling slowly. “I want the sleepy mornings where we just stay in bed. I want the long drives to Chilliad and back, just to kill time. I want the Christmas’s where you and I get special gifts for each other, and then go to Geoff and Jack’s place with everyone else. We're all a family. And it wouldn't be the same without you. We need you. I need you.”

Gavin looked down at the silver ring on his finger. It represented so much. How they met, and how Gavin fell in love. How they had to split apart, for the better. And how they found each other. All those nights in the apartment, talking, stargazing, laughing, loving. Gavin felt tears coming to his eyes as he remembered everything they went through to get here. Ryan couldn’t give that up so easily, right?

Gavin hunched over and shook as he cried, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “I love you. Please don't leave me.”

Gavin went silent as he felt a weak squeeze back, and he saw the fluttering eyelids of the man who saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming on this long journey with me! I hope you noticed the Scrubs references I scattered through this but it's okay if you didn't! :) At least this was a happy ending, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
